New York,New York
by inu'sgurl97
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru were the best of friends when they were younger,But then Kagome moves. What will happen when she comes back? Who will they meet? What will go down?
1. Chapter 1

My new story…its Sessh/Kag if you don't like the paring, don't read the story.

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in song

Chapter 1

**New York , New York**

**July 6th**

"Hi Kagome!" a 7 year old Sesshomaru called to his best friend

"Hi Sessh! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks." He said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Sesshomaru turned 7 today; he was smart and a little clumsy. His crush and best friend, Kagome was still 6. They have been best friends since they were 3 and 4. Kagome had black hair in a cropped pixie cut. Sesshomaru had silver hair that went down to his shoulders.

"Sesshomaru, Time to come in." Sesshomaru's step-mom said.

"Coming, Bye Kags." He said.

"Yeah, Bye." Kagome called, going into her house, next door.

"Sesshomaru, we need to talk." His step-mom Izayoi said

"Yeah ma?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Baby, Kagome's daddy got a new job in California. She isn't gonna live here anymore."

"NO! She can't go!"

"She's leaving in a few minutes baby. She wanted me to tell you goodbye for her and give you this." Izayoi said, handing Sesshomaru a box. The note on the top had his name on it, it read:

_Sessh,_

_I didn't wanna leave. I want you to have this teddy bear and this necklace; it's like the moon on your forehead. I have the one with the sun on it. And we'll never take them off and we'll remember each other._

_Love,_

_Kagzie_

After putting on his necklace, Sesshomaru did something that he hadn't done since his mother died; he cried. Izayoi held him for a little while, then his father, then his little half brother.

*That's it for now!

-inu'sgirl97*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! I disclaim whatever needs to be (InuYasha the songs, Room Raiders)

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in songs

Chapter 2: Home?

**9 years later**

Sesshomaru woke up o the first day of high school, in a rush. His hair was still at shoulder length and he still wore glasses. And he was smart as hell. He got up and pulled on a blue t-shirt and baggy dark jeans.

**Kagome's house**

Kagome awoke thinking of her dream, 'Sesshomaru…'

'Wow, I can't believe I'm back in NYC, in the old house!' she thought, taking her now, mid-back length hair out of its pony tail.

She put on black skinny jeans with a red tank top and red converse. Jumping over to her vanity, kagome remembered something. 'Oh my gosh, Sesshomaru.' Touching her necklace, she smiled. Grabbing her sidekick she ran out the door and straight into someone. As she went to apologize, the guy spoke.

"Kagome?" the boy said, his doggie ears twitching.

"Baby Yash! Aww you grew up without me." She pouted.

InuYasha laughed, "Wow. You really grew up.", he commented, getting a good look at her.

"Me? What about you Yasha Basha?"

"Never mind." InuYasha mumbled, blushing, he turned and said, "Oh hey Sessh."

'Sesshomaru!' kagome thought, at the sound of his name.

"Who's your friend?" Sesshomaru asked

"Hey now, you've known her a whole 2 years before I did."

"That's only…" Sesshomaru started.

"Surprise!" kagome said, stepping out from behind InuYasha.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled, pulling her into a hug.

"Me!" Kagome said, "I missed you!"

"Oohh. A little girl loving, I want in." a voice said suggestively behind them, "Who's the cutie?"

"Aww Miroku, she can take you out." InuYasha said, pulling Kagome out of the bone crushing hug.

"And who is she?"

"Oh, sorry. Kagome Lee Higurashi." Kagome announced.

"Miroku James Hoshi. Pleasure to meet you." Miroku said, kissing her hand. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well no, let's find Sango and then we can go." Sesshomaru said, pulling Kagome out of Miroku's 'range'.

"Jealous, are we SesshyBear?" Kagome teased.

InuYasha smirked, "So I'm not the only one who gets their childhood nicknames!"

"How long have you guys known each other?" Miroku asked

"Since like pre-school." Kagome answered.

"I missed the fun of growing up with you guys all together? Man…" Miroku whined.

"Hey guys!" a girl with shoulder length brown hair with pink streaks said, running up to them.

"Hey Sango!" they boys called back

"Sango this is..." InuYasha started

"You must be Kagome or Kaggiekinz."

"Yeah, they used the worst nickname they could come up with."

"I assumed. I like K-Bear or Kagzie." Sango said, smiling.

"I like it!" InuYasha said, getting defensive.

"Of Course!" Kagome laughed, "You made it up!"

"Kags…the bell. I can show you around." Sesshomaru said, hearing the first bell ring.

"Okay, let's go guys." Kagome said, walking the rest of the way to school with her new friends. When the group reached the office of Stone Jewel High school the principal, Ms. Kaede said, "Ah… Ye must be Lady Kagome. Sakura's Child."

"Uhh yeah, I guess so."

"To get the feel of things, Slayer Sango will show you around."

"Oh, alright." Kagome said, a little disappointed that Sesshomaru couldn't show her around, but happy that she was with someone she knew.

Sango grabbed Kagome's schedule, and exclaimed, "We have the same classes, were both into Music and Art."

"Really? Awesome."

"And our lockers are close to each other."

"even better!" Kagome said, excited

**Lunch  
**Kagome and Sango entered the lunchroom, got their lunches and made their way to a table in the quad outside.

"Hey S?"

"Yeah K?"

"Look at this, 'Talent Competition. Your version of Romeo and Juliet.'" Kagome read, from the flyer

"Kick ass, I'm gonna do it." Sango said.

"Me too, I think I already know a song." Kagome said

"Song for what?" InuYasha asked, coming up from behind them.

"This." Kagome said, handing him the flyer.

Sesshomaru read it, he also had a song.

"Hey, I heard there was a new girl." A boy with a long black pony tail said, coming over to the table.

"Um, yeah." InuYasha said, blocking Kagome.

"Protective today, Inu?" Kagome said, moving from behind him

"And you are?" the boy asked, from the other side of InuYasha's head.

"Oh, I'm Kagome."

"Kouga." He said, kissing her hand.

Sesshomaru let out a small growl. Kagome was about to comment when another person came running over.

"Kouga!" she yelled, her long red pigtails flying behind her and her emerald eyes sparkling.

Kouga groaned, "Ayame, this isn't a good time."

"I'm your destined", she replied, "Make time."

"I don't love you. I don't even like you." Kouga said.

Kagome stepped up, "That's not nice, Kouga."

"You must be the little hussy who's trying to steal my Kouga!" Ayame said as Kouga looked on.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, surprised.

"Kagome…Bigger than this." Sesshomaru warned, softly.

"Probably can't even sing, Kouga loves singers."

"Why don't we test that? Meet me on the stage in 20 minutes." Kagome challenged

"Fine."

When Kagome and her friends got to the stage, Kagome had her I-pod speakers.

"So no dancing, cuz I know I can beat you at that too." Ayame scoffed

"I could dance but I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself trying to keep up."

"Oh burn!" Miroku said

"So who's first?" Sango asked, acting like an announcer.

"1.2.3. Not it!" Ayame said.

"Real mature, Ayame, was it..?" Kagome scoffed.

"Kags, your first." InuYasha said, stopping the coming fight.

Kagome smiled at him and turned on her I-pod.

Boyfriend (Ashlee Simpson)

"Ha, Ha, Ha,  
Ha, Ha, Ha,

Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya 'round,

How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
Don't you bring me down,

_[Album version:]_ All that shit about me,  
Being with him,  
Can't believe,  
All the lies that you told,  
Just to ease your own soul,  
But I'm bigger than that,  
No, you don't have my back,  
No, No, HA

_[Chorus]_

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on,  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Well I'm sorry,  
That he called me,  
And that I answered the telephone,  
Don't be worried,  
I'm not with him,  
And when I go out tonight,  
I'm going home alone,  
Just got back from my tour,  
I'm a mess girl for sure,  
All I want is some fun,  
Guess that I'd better run,  
Hollywood sucks you in,  
But it won't spit me out,  
Whoa Whoa, HA

_[Chorus]_

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa ha  
Whoa, whoa, whoa ha

Please stop telling all your friends,  
I'm getting sick of them,  
Always staring at me like I took him from ya'

_[Chorus]_

Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's going on?  
Cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you look at your own life,  
Instead of looking into mine,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you're leaving me alone,  
Don't you got somewhere to go?  
I didn't steal your boyfriend,

Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, ha,  
Whoa, I didn't steal your boyfriend"

As Kagome finished, everyone was in awe. Ayame went onto the stage and without any music to help her she sang:

"I'm Ayame! And I'm better then you! So when I get through, Kouga is mine you stupid Whore!" In a very loud, obnoxious voice. She bowed while her posse, Kagura and Yura, clapped wildly. Kagome and her friends just looked at each other. The demons in the room and area checked to see if their ears were bleeding. The ones in the room stood.

"Well Kouga, tell us who the winner is!" Ayame demanded.

"Well Ayame, the winner is Kagome."

"WHAT!" Ayame screeched.

"Kagome knows how sing."

"Okay, so can I go now?" Kagome asked, not wanting to see a fight

"Well…sure." Kouga said, disappointed.

"C'mon guys. We can play Room Raiders at Sesshy-Bear's."

The group agreed and walked out of the stage and then the school.

"Bye Kagome…" Kouga called dreamily after her.

*okay, that's it for chapter 2! I'll start typing cp 3 soon -inu'sgurl97*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in songs

Chapter 3: Room Raiders

When they got to the Tashio Manor, Kagome and Sango were deciding teams. Kagome's team just ended up being Sango and herself. They were looking in the boy's rooms while they looked in hers. They each set laptops with webcams in the living room so they could talk after they searched, and they would watch to others search on TV screens. Kagome and Sango entered the first room. It was kind of clean. Sango sat on the royal blue bed as Kagome walked over to the laptop on the desk in the corner. She clicked on his pictures to reveal pictures of Sesshomaru and Kagome when they were kids. A digital camera sat next to the laptop. She looked through the pictures, most of Sesshomaru and his friends and family. Kagome smiled, he looked so happy. Looking through the rest of his desk, she found a file with a sticky note saying; 'things to ask Kags about'. As she looked through, she found all the play invitations, tickets to dances and things like that inside. The most recent one was the 'beginning of summer', dated last year. It was hosted by Yura. He was allowed to bring one person and it was obvious that Yura wanted to go with him. Kagome smiled, she saw the 'Hell no' that was scribbled on the paper. The girls finished looking through the first room and went downstairs where kagome's laptop was waiting. Kagome looked into the webcam where the boys were waiting.

"Hello boys!" Kagome said, talking like she's a Charlie's angel.

"Kagome, it's our turn." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead. It won't be hard."

Sesshomaru smiled, and then the boys went upstairs. He sat on the bed and watched as the boys started to search. They went through the pictures on her laptop and camera.

"Um. Dude. Who's this?" Inuyasha asked.

The three guys looked at the camera in shock, there was Kagome wrapped in the arms of a tan, brunette. On her laptop, there were more pictures on the boy and Kagome. On one of the edited pictures it said 'Hojo and Kagome 3'

"So Hojo is her boyfriend." Miroku said.

"I suppose." Inuyasha replied.

"All done here?" Sesshomaru asked, getting up from the bed.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

The boys headed back to the laptop in the living room.

"That was fast." Sango commented.

"Yeah, kagome was right. It wasn't hard."

"Yeah. So our turn now? The last room?" Kagome asked.

"Duh Kags. Duh."

Kagome stuck out her tongue and went upstairs. They entered the messy room. It had signed posters of models and famous people. On his desk, though, was a picture in a large frame. It was Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and kagome, when they were really little. They had just poured water on Kagome's head and she was squirting them with a water gun. It was a great action shot. Kagome smiled. She loved this picture. There was another picture of a bored looking girl; she looked sort-of like Kagome. Her hair was a little longer and her eyes were a chocolate brown. The caption said, 'Kikyo.'

"Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, of course. Inuyasha loves her." Sango explained.

"That's so cute! Yasha is growing up!" Kagome cooed.

Through the TV screen, the girls could see Inuyasha blushing and ducking his head. The other boys laughed and teased him about his 'girl.' They finished and met up in Kagome's living room.

*All done! Hope you liked it! R&R por favor! –Inu'sgurl97*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks. ** Movements in songs

Chapter 4: Rehearsals

"Come on Guys! I have something to show you!" Kagome said, pulling everyone off the couch.

What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Remember this?" She asked, pulling back a bookshelf, revealing a doorway.

"Yes!" Inuyasha said, jumping up.

"We still owned this house when we moved so everything is still the same."

"Uh….what is it?" Miroku asked.

"My secret basement studio." She replied, nonchalant. Kagome punched in the code on the keypad next to the door. They heard a loud 'click' and the door swung open. The group went down the stairs to see Kagome's recording studio. Her dad and uncles built it for when she was little. Everything still worked. Kagome pulled Sesshomaru into the booth, after setting up the track. Miroku started it and Kagome looked at her friend. Her eyes were telling him to 'wing it'. Kagome sung first. ["Love Like This" Natasha Bedingfield (feat. Sean Kingston)]_Sesshomaru_ **Kagome **_**both**_**  
****Oh…****Never find a love like this****Oh…****Never find a love like this****We go back so far,****swinging in your back yard,****  
****all the things that we used to do.****We were cool back in high school.****ooh I really liked you,****must have been your attitude**_**.**____**[Chorus:]**____**That's why you keep on running**____**in and out of my mind.**____**As the years they'll roll by,**____**Baby, now I know why**____**I keep coming back to you.**____**You're the only one that knows me,**____**love it when you hold me,**__**  
**__**never find a love like this**____**Let me hear you say**____**now I'll never be lonely,**____**look at what you've shown me,**____**never find a love like this**_**Well this life tried to keep us apart****you keep calling me back to your heart****Let me hear you say****I'm so glad you found me,****wrap your world around me,****never find a love like this.****All the guys tried to take me,****  
****you're the one who saved me,****I feel like I owe you my life.****And as strange as it may seem,****I'll go if you take me****  
****I'm willing to sacrifice**_**.**__**[Chorus]**__**'cause this life tried to keep us apart,**____**you keep calling me back to your heart.**____**Let me hear you say,**____**aren't you glad you found me,**____**wrap you all around me,**____**never find a love like this.**__May never find a love, love, love a love like this,__that still make me think about my middle school kiss.__I sit here in this chair and I wish__for you not to leave me now.__My friends they always told me__not to make you my wife,__man they was putting you down.__And now they see we rolling,__me and you, we strolling,__they don't wanna come around.__**Let me hear you say,**____**you're the only one that knows me,**____**love it when you hold me,**____**never find a love like this.**____**Let me hear you say,**____**now I'll never be lonely,**____**look at what you've shown me,**____**never find a love like this. **_**When this life tries to keep us apart,****you keep calling me back to your heart.****Let me hear you say,****I'm so glad you found me,****wrap you all around me,****never find a love like this,****Oh… Never find a love like this…****When this life tried to keep us apart,****you keep calling me back to your heart;****Let me hear you say,****Oh… Never find a love like this.****Oh… Never find a love like this**

After they finish, everyone smiled. Kagome was grinning.

"Nice job for improv." She commented

"The connection wasn't broken then, even after all these years." Inuyasha said.

"Connection?" Sango asked

"They could always finish each other's sentences. Sing the same song, as if they wrote it together. Everything."

"Sing another Kags!" Sango said into the mic. Press track 6, Roku." Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome; it was his eyes that said 'wing it' this time. Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru started. **"Lucky" Jason Mraz** **(feat. Colbie Caillat) Sesshomaru **_Kagome __**Both**_  
**Do you hear me,****I'm talking to you****Across the water across the deep blue ocean****Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying** _Boy I hear you in my dreams,__I feel your whisper across the sea,__I keep you with me in my heart.__You make it easier when life gets hard._ _**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**____**Lucky to have been where I have been**____**Lucky to be coming home again**____**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**____They don't know how long it takes,_ _**Waiting for a love like this**__Every time we say goodbye_ _**I wish we had one more kiss**_ _**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**_ _**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**____**Lucky to have been where I have been**____**Lucky to be coming home again**____**Lucky we're in love every way**____**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**____**Lucky to be coming home someday**___**And so I'm sailing through the sea**_**To an island where we'll meet**_ **You'll hear the music fill the air****I'll put a **_**flower**_** in your hair**_Though the breezes through trees__Move so pretty you're all I see__As the world keeps spinning round__You hold me right here right now__**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**____**Lucky to have been where I have been**____**Lucky to be coming home again**____**I'm lucky we're in love every way**____**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**____**Lucky to be coming home someday**____**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**____**Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**__**.**_

After that song was finished, Kagome and Sesshomaru started laughing. Kagome gave him a kiss on the check as they laughed at hoe nothing has changed. They got out of the booth and listened to the tracks they had just recorded. They sang along, as if the lyrics were etched in their heads.

"Man, they are like, tied. They belong together, don't they?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Sango, do you want to sing a song with me?" Kagome asked, interrupting the hushed conversation.

"Sure! I don't know how it'll work, though."

"Just think about one special person, and how they make you feel, okay? I'll do the same, and see what we come up with." Kagome instructed, pulling Sango into the booth. She held up 3 fingers, signaling that track 3 was to be played.

"I'll start." Kagome said as the music started to play. **"Chemicals React" Aly and AJ Kagome **_Sango __**Both**_

**You make me feel out of my element****Like I'm walkin' on broken glass****Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion****And you're movin' too fast**_**[Chorus]**____**Were you right, was I wrong**____**Were you weak, was I strong, yeah**____**Both of us broken**____**Caught in a moment**____**We lived and we loved**____**And we hurt and we jumped, yeah**____**But the planets all aligned**____**When you looked into my eyes**____**And just like that**____**The chemicals react**____**The chemicals react.**____You make me feel out of my element__Like I'm drifting out to the sea__Like the tides pullin' me in deeper__Makin' it harder to breathe__**We cannot deny, how we feel inside**____**We cannot deny**____**[Chorus]**____**Were you right, was I wrong**____**Were you weak, was I strong, yeah**____**Both of us broken**____**Caught in a moment**____**We lived and we loved**____**And we hurt and we jumped, yeah**____**But the planets all aligned**____**When you looked into my eyes**____**And just like that**____**The chemicals react**____**The chemicals react**___**Kaleidoscope of colors****Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning** _**Shining down on both of us**_ **Don't let us lose it** _(don't let us lose it...)__**[Chorus]**____**Were you right, was I wrong**____**Were you weak, was I strong, yeah**____**Both of us broken**____Caught in a moment____**We lived and we loved**____**And we hurt and we jumped, yeah We lived**____**We loved**____**We hurt**____**we jumped**____**We're right**____**We're wrong**____**We're weak**____**We're strong**____**We lived to love**____**But the planets all aligned**__**  
**__**When you looked into my eyes**____And just like that__Watch the chemicals react____And just like that__The chemicals react_**(The chemicals react)**

When the song ended Sango was grinning just as big as Kagome was. Kagome and Sango also had that connection. It seemed as if everybody who was around Kagome knew her well enough to finish her sentences, thoughts, even if they had just met.

"Okay! Let's do our 'Romeo and Juliet' songs"

"Okay, Us first!" Inuyasha said, going into the booth. The other guys followed and went to their instruments. Sesshomaru was the lead guitarist and lead vocals, Inuyasha was bass and side vocals, and Miroku was background vocals and drums. **"Check Yes Juliet"** Check yes Juliet Are you with me Rain is falling down on the sidewalk I won't go until you come outside Check yes Juliet kill the limbo I'll keep tossing rocks at your window There's no turning back for us tonight _[Chorus:]_Lace up your shoes Here's how we do Run baby run Don't ever look back They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be Run baby run, forever will be You and me Check yes Juliet I'll be waiting Wishing wanting yours for the taking Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye Check yes Juliet Here's the countdown: 3,2,1 you fall in my arms now They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind _[Chorus]_ We're flying through the night We're flying through the night Way up high The view from here is getting better with you By my side Run baby run Don't ever look back They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be Run baby run, forever will be Run baby run, don't ever look back They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be Run baby run, forever will be You and me You and me.

When the guys finished, the loud cheering of the girls was too much for words. Sesshomaru said 'Thanks' quietly and put down his guitar. After the boys filed out of booth, the girls gave each one a hug.

"Okay, your turn." Inuyasha said, turning to Kagome.

"Okay, it's a little rough, but I put it on track 9." She replied, going into the booth.

**"When You Really Love Someone"**  
"I'm a woman, lord knows it's hard I need a real man to give me what I need Sweet attention, love and tenderness When it's real it's unconditional, I'm telling y'all _[Chorus:]_ Cause a man, just ain't a man, If he aint' man enough To love you when you're right, Love you when you're wrong Love you when you're weak, Love you when you're strong Take you higher When the world got you feelin low.  
He's given you his last, cuz he's thinking of you first Given comfort when you're thinking that you're hurt That's what's done when you really love someone I'm telling y'all, I'm telling y'all. Cause you're a real man and lord knows it's hard Sometimes you just need a woman's touch Sweet affection, love and support  
When it's real, it's unconditional, I'm telling y'all _[Chorus:]_ Oh cause a woman ain't a woman if she ain't woman enough To love you when you're right Love you when you're wrong Love you when you're weak, Love you when you're strong Take you higher When the world got you feelin low. She's giving you her best, even when you're at your worst Givin comfort, when she's thinking that you're hurt That's what's done, when you really love someone I'm telling y'all Whooo Whooo Whooo Whooo Whooo Whooo Sometimes you gonna argue Sometimes you gonna fight Sometimes it's gonna feel like it will never be right But something so strong, keeps you holdin on It don't make sense, but it make a good song Cause a man, just ain't a man, If he ain't man enough To love you when you're right, Love you when you're wrong Love you when you're weak, Love you when you're strong Take you higher When the world got you feelin low He's given you his last, cuz he's thinking of you first Given comfort when you're thinking that you're hurt  
That's what's done when you really love someone I'm telling y'all, I'm telling y'all, I'm telling y'all That a woman ain't a woman if she ain't woman enough To love you when you're right Love you when you're wrong Love you when you're weak, Love you when you're strong Take you higher and higher When the world got you feelin low. She's giving you her best, even when you're at your worst Givin comfort, when she's thinking that you're hurt That's what's done, when you really love someone I'm telling y'all I'm telling y'all Hmm hmm yeah Hmm hmm yeah Hmm hmm yeah Hmm hmm yeah Hmm hmm yeah Hmm hmm yeah Hmm hmm yeah Hmm hmm yeah"

Sesshomaru wasn't surprised at Kagome's talent; she was always very musically verbal. Always good at making up songs and playing music. No, he was only impressed with the emotion that she held when she sang. Everyone was congratulating her when her mother, Sakura, came downstairs.

"I should've known you would be down here," She said, "How have you been boys? It certainly has been a while."

"Yeah, it has. These are our friends, Miroku and Sango." Inuyasha replied.

After all the introductions were made, Sakura finally conveyed her message; it was time for everyone to go home. The goodbyes were made and dinners were eaten, Kagome went to her laptop to check her email and her Friendsverse, reminiscing on her great day back where she belonged.

*All done! Hope you liked it! R&R por favor! –Inu'sgurl97*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks, or letters/texts. ** Movements in songs

Chapter 5: Hojo Fights Back

Kagome woke up suddenly. She looked at her phone; it was 3:30 AM. She groaned. She had a text message.

"Ugh, not now. Who's texting me at this hour?" Kagome said as she read the name…Hojo.

_Hi Kags, I know it's late where you are but I had news. My aunt lives in New York, remember? She said I could come live with her. So we could be together. Isn't that great? My cousin Naraku lives there and I think he goes to your school. Anyways, I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you. I'll be there later today, I'm just getting on the plane. Don't go to school today, I want to see you. I love you, Hojo._

"shit." Was all Kagome could say. She had broken up with Hojo once she found out she was moving back to New York. And he had started stalking her, angry that she had dumped him, thinking it was for someone else. He would keep sending her text messages saying, 'You'll always be mine' and 'I love you forever' but it stopped the day she moved. She thought he had finally gotten over it. Guess not.

Kagome couldn't go back to sleep after that. She went back to her laptop and opened up Friendverse messaging. Sesshomaru was on. She sent him a message.

**Kagome **_Sesshomaru_

**Can't sleep?**

_You know…got inspired and there went the possibility of sleep._

**Hah, I know what you mean**

_What are you doing up?_

**A text message woke me up…..from Hojo.**

_Oh…_

**What?**

_So you're talking to your boyfriend._

**Dude no, haha. I broke up with him a long time ago.**

_Then what did he have to say?_

'_**Hi Kags, I know it's late where you are but I had news. My aunt lives in New York, remember? She said I could come live with her. So we could be together. Isn't that great? My cousin Naraku lives there and I think he goes to your school. Anyways, I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you. I'll be there later today; I'm just getting on the plane. Don't go to school today, I want to see you. I love you, Hojo.'**_

_What a creep aha_

**Tell me about it. And I know Naraku, he lives a block down from us, doesn't he?**

_Yeah…..he's really not a nice kid. Do you remember him from elementary school?_

**Yeah I do; wasn't nice then, isn't nice now.**

_True that, aha_

**Haha you're such a nerd**

_Only for you(;_

**Ahahaha(: **

The two talked until the time came to get up and go to school. They said their 'see you in a bit's and each took showers and grabbed morning coffees. They said goodbye to their parents and walked to their meeting spot. Inuyasha was waiting there with Sango and Miroku.

"Hey guys!" Kagome said, almost spilling her travel cup of coffee.

"Late! Sleep in Kags?" Miroku asked.

"Nah, she's been up all night." Inuyasha said,

"How would you know Yasha Basha?"

Inuyasha blushed, "again with the name?"

"Always!" kagome said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"EW KAGS GROOSSSSS."

"Just pretend I'm Kikyo!" Kagome laughed. Miroku and Sango laughed with her.

"What's funny?" Sesshomaru asked, walking up.

"Just poking fun at Inu for his little crush." Kagome said.

"I wouldn't call it little Kagzie!" Sango laughed.

The group walked to school until Kagome stopped across the street from the school.

"Kagome? What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hojo."

Sure enough, there was the brown haired, green eyed Hojo standing with his significantly darker cousin. Naraku was pointing right at her and Hojo's face lit up.

"Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!" He yelled, "Over here!"

Kagome groaned.

"You can do this. Just say hi and walk by." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome sighed.

"Who's this guy?" Miroku asked.

"Hojo, my ex. He just moved here."

"Well that's not creepy at all." Inuyasha commented.

Hojo walked up to the group.

"Hey Kagome! Who are your friends?"

"Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Kagome said, pointing to each of her friends.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kagome's boyfriend, Hojo." Hojo smiled and tried to take Kagome's hand.

"Hojo, you're not my boyfriend."

Hojo laughed, "Lover then. She's so cute when she tries to correct me."

"Dude, I'm not anything to you. Not your lover, girlfriend or anything." Kagome said sternly.

"Oh, well Kagome we can talk about it later. Now you have to show me around our new school!"

"Lady Kadae will assign someone to show you around. The office is right there." Kagome pointed to the big brown doors.

"Okay! I'll be right back!" Hojo said, trusting Kagome and her friends to stay there while he got everything he needed from the office.

Kagome took one look at the office doors and walked away. Her friends were quick to follow.

"Wow. What a creep!" Miroku commented.

"He might even out creep Kouga." Inuyasha added.

"Let's just go to class before he catches up with us." Kagome sighed.

Sesshomaru was worried; Kagome looked so shaken when she saw Hojo. What had happened between those two? And why did Kagome look so scared?

Kagome could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her, but she kept her head down. She didn't want Hojo to be in her life anymore. There was a danger in his eyes; she could almost say she feared him.

This was going to be a long school year…..

*All done! Hope you liked it! R&R por favor! –Inu'sgurl97*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks, or letters/texts. ** Movements in songs

Chapter 6: Force

Kagome was on the lookout all morning. Sesshomaru noticed that whenever she saw someone who even remotely looked like Hojo, she turned her head or took the hat off Inuyasha's head to put on her own. When Sesshomaru asked her why, on the way to lunch, she only replied with, "I wasn't allowed to wear hats before."

Sesshomaru was worried. Kagome wasn't the same after she saw Hojo, even though she pretended to be fine. He knew that everyone else noticed too, Kagome was very easy to read, making it easy for everyone to know when something was up.

The group walked to their regular lunch table when Kagome stopped and paled. There, sitting in their usual spot under the Cherry Blossom tree, was Hojo, with Naraku and his cronies, Kaguya, Kanna, and Mukotsu.

"Kagome! KAGOME!" Hojo yelled. Kagome turned and Sesshomaru saw anger flash on Hojo's face before it disappeared ad he got up. He walked over to Kagome and pulled her to the table.

"No, Hojo! I don't want to go with you!" Kagome yelled.

"You're coming anyway." Hoo said forcefully.

"The lady said no, pipsqueak." A voice said from above the lower branches of the tree. Kouga leaped down and put his hand on Hojo's.

"Let. Her. Go." Kouga said.

Hojo dropped Kagome's arm like it was on fire. Kouga smiled, "thank you. Now Kagome, come with me."

"Yeah no creep." Inuyasha said, gently taking Kagome's hand and walking away.

"Thanks Kouga! I owe ya one!" Kagome yelled as she walked away.

Kouga walked off in a huff, subtly following Kagome and her friends.

Inuyasha stopped the group at Kagome's locker.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at her arm.

"Oh I'm alright guys, really. Hojo doesn't scare me. I can handle him."

"You looked really afraid Kags."Inuyasha stated.

"We can talk about it at home," Kagome said quickly, "Not here."

Inuyasha looked confused, but then he turned and saw Hojo walking towards them.

"Kagome, can I talk to you?" Hojo asked.

"You can say it in front of everybody, Hojo. I already know what you're going to say."

Hojo sighed, "Fine. Kagome, I'm sorry for being so forceful with you. I should know by now that this is not the way to get you to listen. I hope that you can forgive me and know that I won't do it again."

"Okay Hojo. Thank you." Kagome sighed, walking to her next class, her friends following in her suit.

"I'll get you back Kagome…I know how to make you listen." Hojo said under his breath, Inuyasha heard and turned for a split second.

Kagome walked to her math class and sat down in her seat, Sesshomaru right by her side. Inuyasha sat behind her and Sango was on the other side of her. Miroku, next to Inuyasha, looked at Kagome with wondering eyes. What happened with Hojo? Why was his apology so scripted? Something wasn't right here.

The rest of the day went on with Kagome looking around every corner. She held on to Sesshomaru's hand every time she could. So it wasn't surprising when she asked her friends to come home with her after the final bell rang. They agreed, of course, wondering why Kagome was acting so strange and afraid. They walked home together and when they got to Kagome's house, they saw Hojo leaving Kagome's house.

"By Miss Sakura! I'll see you soon!"

"By Hojo! Welcome to town!" Kagome's mom waved.

Kagome ran up to her mother, "Mom! Why did you let him in?"

"Oh Kagome! I didn't know you and Hojo had gotten back together and he moved here for you! How sweet of him!"

"We didn't mom. He's stalking me."

"Oh Kagome. Of course he isn't! He just stopped by to say hello."

"HE DIDN'T KNOW WHERE WE LIVED MOTHER. He's STALKING me" Kagome yelled, tears coming to her eyes.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and held her; she wrapped herself around him and cried. She was crying out of fear. Something had happened between her and Hojo and it scared her. Sesshomaru and his friends were determined to find out what had happened. Sesshomaru took Kagome upstairs and the group followed. After Kagome had calmed down a bit, Inuyasha started to talk.

"Kagzie, please. Tell us what he's done to you."

"Kagome just lifted up her shirt, revealing old scars and burns. Sango gasped and wrapped her arms around Kagome.

"Oh Kagome…..I'm so sorry."

"I thought he stopped. He would promise over and over that he'd stop. But then I wouldn't listen and he'd do it again." Kagome said quietly.

"We need to do something. Teach him a lesson." Inuyasha said, growing angry.

"No, no Inu it's fine. He….can't control me anymore. I won't let him."

"He put his hands on you?" Sesshomaru asked, silent anger burning inside him.

"I….yes…" Kagome said quietly.

Sesshomaru got up, "Miroku, Inuyasha, let's go. Sango, stay with Kagome."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to talk to him. Ask him some things."

"You promise?" Kagome said, holding out her pinky.

"I promise K-Bear. I promise." Sesshomaru said, linking his pinky with hers.

The boys left and Sango changed into some of Kagome's pajamas and put a movie in. She held Kagome as she cried and thought about what the boys were going to do.

*okay, that's it for chapter 6! I'll start typing cp 7 as soon as I figure out what I need Sesshomaru to do-inu'sgurl97*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!

Bold means a change in location and/ or time or time period. _Italics_ are thoughts or Sesshomaru's inner demon talking, or flashbacks, or letters/texts. ** Movements in songs

Chapter 7:

Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha walked towards Naraku's house, where Hojo was staying. They knocked on the door and waited. A woman came to the door.

"Hi boys! Are you here to see my nephew or my son? I'm Naraku's mom."

"Well both, ma'am." Sesshomaru said politely.

"Oh call me Tariku! And they just went for a walk, but you can wait in their room if you'd like."

"That'd be wonderful. Thank you." Miroku said.

"Such polite boys!" Tariku gushed, leading them to an attic room in the back of the house.

Tariku opened the door and ushered the boys inside. Inside the room, the boys could clearly see Hojo's and Naraku's personalities in the room. Deep purple walls with two black beds in either corner. There was something that concerned the boys, however. In the middle of the room, on the back wall, was a bulletin board. On it were hundreds of pictures of Kagome. From when she was in California and while she was back in New York. The pictures varied on their levels of innocence, from Kagome writing in her notebooks to her changing her clothes or coming out of the shower.

"What…..is this?" Miroku wondered.

"I see you found our little stash, boys." A voice said from behind them. They turned around. Naraku was standing in the door way with Hojo at his side.

"Listen, we're just here to talk about some things." Sesshomaru reasoned.

"Of course! Let's sit in my study." Naraku said, leading them to an adjoining room and motioning for them to sit on the couch. Hojo and Naraku sat in chairs facing the couch.

"I'm assuming you guys are here to talk about the angel we all share. Kagome." Naraku said.

"She's mine Naraku. I'm not going to share her." Hojo said quietly.

"Yes Naraku… about Kagome….she's our best friend, ya know? We just want her to be as safe as possible."

"Yes, I understand." Naraku said, "Hojo, did you have something to say?"

"Yes. Kagome is fragile. She thinks she can do things but she can't. That's why she needs me. Because I'm the only one who can get her the things that she wants. I take care of her. Every touch is out of love. Everything I do is out of love."

Sesshomaru could feel the anger bubbling inside him. And this boy had put his hands on Kagome. And now he says it was out of love? That was bullshit. He needed someone to control and he found it in a lonely Kagome.

"I love Kagome. She needs me, and I need her."

"Hojo, I would suggest that the two of you take a break…Kagome will come back when she's ready." Miroku suggested.

"Maybe that would be a good idea Hoj." Naraku said hopefully.

"No. I knew you guys wouldn't understand. Kagome. Is. Mine."

"But Hojo…." Naraku started.

"But nothing. Kagome is mine and I'm NOT letting her go. Not even for a second."

"Well you're gonna have to dude! Cos we can't let you be around Kagome anymore." Inuyasha yelled, jumping up.

"GET OUT! And tell Kagome that she'll pay for sending her lap dogs after me." Hojo yelled.

Sesshomaru lost all control. He got up slowly, walking towards Hojo. Everything went black for both Hojo and Sesshomaru. Black from rage, and black from pain. Sesshomaru hit Hojo so hard that it broke both his nose, jaw, and gave him a black eye. Naraku did nothing as Hojo fell to the floor, groaning in pain. Sesshomaru pulled Miroku to his feet, grabbed Inuyasha and walked out, past Naraku mother and out the door. They didn't stop walking until they reached Kagome's house.

Kagome was asleep, finally. Wrapped up in Sango's arms is how the boys found her. Sango looked up when she heard the door.

"I lost control. I never lose control. Why did I lose control?" Sesshomaru paced the room.

"Have you really not figured it out yet bro? I've known since we were little." Inuyasha asked.

"What?"

"You love her." Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha said.

All at once, everything made sense. Why they had such a connection, why he could never be without her, even when separated. Why he needed her. Everything made sense.

"Give her to me, Sang. Guys, you can go on home. Yash can you tell mom and dad that I'm going to be here for the night?"

Sango passed Kagome to Sesshomaru as Inuyasha mumbled a "Sure." Everyone left then, leaving Sesshomaru alone with Kagome and his thoughts.

"Sessh…..?" Kagome mumbled.

"Yea Kags?"

"I love you too."

*okay, that's it for chapter 7! I'll start typing chapter 8 as soon as I figure out what I need to happen-inu'sgurl97*


End file.
